tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Toonking1985/Design for Kong in Tokyo Mew Mew/King Kong Crossover
Attention King Kong fans and Tokyo Mew Mew fans I'm making a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and King Kong like here's the story: The Mew Mew's are enjoying a day at the beach as they take to the ocean on a motor boat. They then fall asleep however the boat is pulled out by the waves and when the Mew Mew's woke up they find themselves far from the beach and they come upon a storm where they fall over board and washed ashore stranded on an island called Skull Island where they encounter several prehistoric creatures and a giant ape called Kong who is the god of the island. The girls also learn that while Kong is the Guardian God their is also the "Devil" who lives on the island. This gets the attention of Kishu/Dren who wants to take control of the this "devil" creature to one up the Mew Mews. Meanwhile Ryo/Elliot and Keiichiro/Wesley with the help of a sea captain named Englehorn (a character from the King Kong franchise) go out to find the girls. It takes place between episodes 19 and 20. In 19 they were at the beach for summer vacation, so having another adventure involving the ocean would make the most sense during that time. And Kong will bond with Bu-ling/Kikki since she's fused with a monkey. So she'd be able to communicate with him. Anyway what kind of design do you guys think would fit Kong for this crossover? *Design #1 - A gorilla-chimp hybrid (similar to the original 1933 film) *Design #2 - An oversized gorilla (like in the 1976 film and the 2005 film) *Design #3 - Do what they did in Kong: Skull Island where he looks alot more like the original but it's updated appropriately *Design #4 - A gorilla-chimp hybrid with sharp teeth, red eyes, and he would look really ugly, he would look like "this thing", it's not only disgusting but it's f***ing terrifying and we would make sure you would only have sympthy for him until the very end of the story of a King Kong movie, because the Kong BigJackFilms always pictured was a brooding vicious disturbing beast *Design #5 - A more ugly looking Kong, a more scary and deformed Kong that is very unappealing to the eye, and you would only have sympathy for him until the very end or at least the third act of the story *Design #6 - Going for the style of the 1976 version, more on par with a mix of that and Rick Baker's Mighty Joe Young with him being on his forearms a couple of times and eveything. NOTE: Most of these design ideas are inspired by BigJackFilms' ideas for a Kong design (look at these links below) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgMyVdjSM1A&t=394s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy-f6STZ3eU&t=195s What kind of design would fit Kong for the Tokyo Mew Mew/King Kong crossover? Design #1 - A gorilla-chimp hybrid (similar to the original 1933 film) Design #2 - An oversized gorilla (like in the 1976 film and the 2005 film) Design #3 - Do what they did in Kong: Skull Island where he looks alot more like the original but it's updated appropriately Design #4 - A gorilla-chimp hybrid with sharp teeth, red eyes, and he would look really ugly, he would look like "this thing", it's not only disgusting but it's f***ing terrifying and we would make sure you would only have sympthy for him until the very end of the story of a King Kong movie, because the Kong BigJackFilms always pictured was a brooding vicious disturbing beast Design #5 - A more ugly looking Kong, a more scary and deformed Kong that is very unappealing to the eye, and you would only have sympathy for him until the very end or at least the third act of the story Design #6 - Going for the style of the 1976 version, more on par with a mix of that and Rick Baker's Mighty Joe Young with him being on his forearms a couple of times and eveything. And which existing Kong design should I use as a placeholder until the real design is made? *The Original 1933 design *The King Kong vs. Godzilla design *The King Kong Show design *The King Kong Escapes design *The 1976 design *The King Kong Lives design *The Mighty Kong design *The 1998 Mighty Joe Young design (since according to Rick Baker the suit and design of Joe was his way of getting back at Dino De Laurentiis and Carlo Rambaldi for not letting him fully realize his ape suit concept for the 1976 remake of King Kong. He stated in several interviews that this is the suit he always wanted to make for a Kong film) *The Kong: The Animated Series design *The 2005 design *The Joe DeVito design *The Kong: King of the Apes design *The MonsterVerse design *The Ready Player One design *The HewyToonmore design Which existing Kong design should I use as a placeholder until the real design is made? The Original 1933 design The King Kong vs. Godzilla design The King Kong Show design The King Kong Escapes design The 1976 design The King Kong Lives design The Mighty Kong design The 1998 Mighty Joe Young design (since according to Rick Baker the suit and design of Joe was his way of getting back at Dino De Laurentiis and Carlo Rambaldi for not letting him fully realize his ape suit concept for the 1976 remake of King Kong. He stated in several interviews that this is the suit he always wanted to make for a Kong film) The Kong: The Animated Series design The 2005 design The Joe DeVito design The Kong: King of the Apes design The MonsterVerse design The Ready Player One design The HewyToonmore design Category:Blog posts Category:Toonking1985 Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs